dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Forever Dreaming
is the fourth ending theme of Dragon Ball Super, playing from episodes 37 to 49. This song was performed by Czecho No Republic for the original Japanese dub, and by Mystery Skulls for Funimation dub. Lyrics Japanese Romaji Lyrics (TV size) Wow Wow kantan janai kotae wa nai mogaitemo gooru wa nai ja kyoufu mo pinchi mo aete isshuu mawatte tanoshimitai Wow Wow mada owaritakunai yaritogetai yo kachitoritainda ano hi mita yume o Wow Wow yokubari datte ii kirawaretatte ii warawaretatte ii kankei nai yo Wow Wow English Translation Lyrics (TV size) Wow Wow It’s not simple. There’s no answer. Even if I struggle, there’s no goal to reach. So I guess when I’m afraid, or in a pinch, I’d like to take things for a spin, and have a good time! Wow Wow I don’t want it to end yet – I wanna see things through! I wanna lay claim to the dream I’ve had since that day! Wow Wow I don’t care if I’m greedy – I don’t care if I’m hated! I don’t care if anyone laughs at me; it doesn’t mean a thing! Wow Wow English Translation Lyrics (Funimation dub, TV size) Whoa, whoa It's hard to say, don't wanna stay I twist and fight, can't find my way I must believe, that fear and trouble can even be fun if you think the right way Whoa, whoa I don't wanna draw the line, I've gotta see it through some way Fight for what I know is mine, the dream I had of me that day Whoa, whoa Don't care if they call me greedy, if they hate me, make me blue Don't care if they laugh at me 'cus I will make the dream come true Whoa, whoa Latin American Spanish Lyrics (TV size) Wow Wow Fácil no es. No encuentro una razón. Lo intento más, sin meta que lograr. Sin miedo voy y yo quisiera salir y me quiero poder divertir. Wow Wow Un sueño me da vueltas. Ya no quiero comprender. Tal vez no quiero que termine porque ya va a suceder. Lo sé. Wow Wow No me importa nada de lo que de digan de mí. Lo es. No importa si se ríen y se burlan hoy de mí. Lo sé. Wow Wow Brazilian Portuguese Lyrics (TV size) Wow Wow Devo tentar, não sei o que dizer. Pra onde eu vou, Não sei o que fazer. O truque é vencer o medo, fazendo os problemas uma diversão. Wow Wow Não vou esquecer de mim. O sonho eterno não tem fim. É preciso acreditar Jamais desista de lutar. Wow Wow Não importa se eu errar ou se você me odiar. Pode até rir de mim. Eu sigo e não estou nem aí. Wow Wow Japanese Romaji Lyrics (TV size) Wow Wow 簡単じゃない 答えはない もがいても ゴールはない じゃ恐怖もピンチもあえて 一周回って楽しみたい Wow Wow まだ終わりたくない やり遂げたいよ 勝ち取りたいんだ あの日見た夢を Wow Wow 欲張りだっていい 嫌われたっていい 笑われたっていい 関係ないよ Wow Wow Characters The characters in the fourth ending of Dragon Ball Super with this song, in order of appearance, are: *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Piccolo *Trunks *Goten *Chiaotzu *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Puar *Oolong *Master Roshi *Good Buu *Bee *Mr. Satan *Dende *Pan *Videl *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Android 18 *Marron *Krillin *Jaco *Monaka *Galactic King *Singer *Kibito *Old Kai *Shin *Fuwa *Fuwa's Attendant *Beerus *Champa *Whis *Vados *Hit *Auta Magetta *Botamo *Cabba *Frost Gallery 81wBIJGkiFL._SL1500_.jpg|Dragon Ball Super Cover Art 91HuhflShIL._SL1500_.jpg|Czecho No Republic Cover Art ca:Forever Dreaming Category:Music Category:Anime Endings Category:Songs Category:Dragon Ball Super